


【2021生贺】谋杀，布丁，三号星球上的生日快乐

by Zamuya017



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamuya017/pseuds/Zamuya017
Summary: 我们以无可救药的浪漫主义开着偷来的车去跳海。
Kudos: 1





	【2021生贺】谋杀，布丁，三号星球上的生日快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 有原创人物主人公，注意避雷  
> 有性格捏造，精神病态捏造  
> 有站街暗示

密林绿色般炽烈的海，绿色是充满攻击性的绿色，主动张开喉咙嘶吼着对我进行精神控制的海，操纵我的右手狠狠地掐住我自己的脖颈，力道有如死命攥紧救生索的坠崖者，鲜血淋漓的手指抠挖着岩壁，绝望中的血泪从眼眶中淌出来与汗水混杂在一起变成黏腻恐怖的粉色。我化作海底的白骨骷颅残骸把他从濒临坠落的世界中抬起，被海水腐蚀到变形的头骨撞上半截橡胶轮胎，沉重地摔进玻璃渣和无法分解的塑料垃圾堆里，冰冷的怀抱像是永生。

我捂着半边脸面容扭曲地走进廉价出租屋的时候，他才结束上一轮工作，赤裸着半倚靠在床上吸烟。透过摇摇欲坠的窗户吹进来的夜风是眼神湿漉漉的路边小狗，蜷缩成轻柔乖巧的模样舔舐我的手指。我挥手把小狗赶出去，从门口堆着乱七八糟衣物的椅子上翻出半包烟，撵出一根叼在嘴里找二阶堂借火。昨天傍晚下了一场雨，不大，但是足够淋湿外套，我咬着嘴里的半根烟模模糊糊地回忆，潮气浸染的纸卷和烟草与我的唾液混合散发出恶心的味觉感知，我跨过地上随意丢弃的易拉罐和纸团走到他旁边，顺手把嘴里的半截腐烂到血肉模糊的受潮烟头丢到地上。并非我们不想或者不愿打扫，只是秉承垃圾和垃圾共生的诡异刻板印象才把这里塑造的一团乱麻。毕竟应该也没有人想看到社会废物的家里整整齐齐吧？这有利于死后博取社会舆论同情，当然也有可能是批判，不过总之算社会热点关注。我告诉二阶堂，他“哼”了一声。你想的还挺周全，他眉头微微蹙起，似笑非笑地发出一声气音，很想死之后获得关注吗，他转过头问我，但眼睛没有看我。也不是很想，我思考了一会诚实地回答，又自觉真诚地补上一句：但还活着的时候的确很喜欢想象这种东西聊以自慰。话音末他收回视线瞥了我一眼，但很快地转头回去。哥哥可不想，他说，随随便便在哪里死掉就好了。

咬过烟头的右侧牙龈痛地更加剧烈了。疼痛，我知道疼痛会让人清醒，疼痛是我们这种人还活着的最好表彰，我摊开身子平躺在疼痛的砧板上，是任其宰割的死鱼。疼痛捏碎我的牙龈，把长钉敲入神经，穿着皮靴狠狠踹在腹部，酸软剂被注射到四肢，螺旋钻入整根脊椎骨，再一脚踩碎爆裂的眼珠，将脑袋整个敲碎，破碎的颅骨和脑浆流脓一样化开，在我面前我被四分五裂，意识却清醒如深夜闪电雷鸣。二阶堂曾经告诉过我，他在电视上看到过被雷劈了七次还活着的男子，真是奇迹啊，当时的他感叹，我点头认同，内心补充一句对于我来说七次精神雷灾还活着也是奇迹。但我真的还活着吗，我转念想了想，很难定义这一点，于是把闪电雷鸣连同针管牙龈死鱼全部丢出我的脑海，拿起二阶堂刚放下的啤酒罐喝了一口。

真难喝。我强忍恶心把液体咽了下去，二阶堂不满地开口：“喂喂，觉得难喝就别抢哥哥的酒啊！真是的。”他把长筒易拉罐拽回自己那边，隔了一两秒又拿起来仰头喝了一大口。

我默默地看着他。那是我们第一次一起吃饭，凌晨两点四十分在二十四小时便利店透明玻璃墙的桌边。

但从便利店回到现实，叠加在肿痛的右牙龈上，我的眼球又开始隐隐作痛，脑袋像是活在重力三千斤的星球上沉沉欲坠。违法威斯敏斯特大教堂的钟摆被恶劣的小孩用尽全力拨弄，从一头撞到另一头“咚”地一声发出强烈地巨响，振幅向上传递让未知白矮星连带着大幅晃动，恒星沉默地痛哼出声，好像再也无法承受住百万斤的秤砣每秒钟和超级计算机计算速度一样频繁地跳动。我在烟雾缭绕的世界尽头看见成群结队出现的有自杀倾向的米老鼠，同样成群结队地跳下山崖。也许他们的尸体会横七竖八地堆成另外一座山，我试图走上前去张望悬崖底的风景，烟雾却在我迈出脚的那一刻掐住了我的脖颈——我剧烈地挣扎喘息，密密麻麻的窒息感被血字针脚般密密麻麻地刻在皮肤每个角落。就在我觉得自己要死去的前一秒烟雾放开了我，我条件反射生理本能地流泪，咳嗽声将心脏都呕吐出来：不，心脏自己跳了出来，跳进烟雾里，我面前一道白光闪过——右手夹着烟，披着浴袍的二阶堂大和站在我面前，嘴上挂着捉弄成功的恶意微笑：“这么快就醒了啊？”

我没好气地回他：“朝别人脸上吐烟气，你是幼儿园小孩吗这么幼稚？”

“未成年人禁止吸烟，”他故作正义地摆摆手，“再说，你一回来就瘫在椅子上睡着了，我心想至少要叫你起来到床上再睡。”

“是吗……睡着了啊。”也不是第一次痛睡着了，我从椅子上直起身，二阶堂好像知道我想问什么似的，“只睡了二十分钟哦！”他又把捏着的烟塞回嘴里，缓缓吸了一口。吐出来的时候，烟气弥漫在我们中间，沉默持续有顷。我努力打破寂静，没话找话地问他，“锤子买了吗？”

“当然。”他回答。

我也知道他只会有这一种答案。

我把自己摔进床里发呆，天花板上横七竖八地糊着纸已经泛黄的尸体，电影明星，房产开盘和无痛人流的眼睛一齐凝视着我，这些宣传单出生的时候有没有想过他们会与彼此一起在廉租房的天花板上死去。电视机在我的视线空白处不遗余力地发出嘈杂的声音，即使款式老旧，亟需维修（当然我和二阶堂没钱也没兴趣去找维修工）。人不能决定他喜欢什么，即使他可以为自己的喜欢找出一百个一千个理由；同样的，人也无法决定自己什么时候出生，也无法决定自己怎么生活，甚至有些人没有选择死亡的权利：而我和二阶堂决定不做这种人。

但我无法决定我喜欢什么。这一点完全无法说清楚。有关生命的意义，我虽然拥有但是随时愿意献祭给其余更加需要的人。即使这句话能够被普世价值所接受，下面的话听起来也太过荒诞。

并非女孩务必要求落脚于此处的指引，也并非在极大混乱中寻求与冷酷仙境自洽，事实上，我在梦中，每个夜晚通往不同虫洞的梦中，爱上了名为饴村乱数的存在。这是我唯一可以确信的事实。在某个夜晚作为克隆人的他嘶吼着向梦里无实体存在的我喊叫想要活下去之后，我决定充满自负地把生命的意义献祭给他。

即使在这个世界里饴村乱数只是位没什么名气的服装设计师，而你连他的面也不曾见过。二阶堂听我讲完之后吐槽。我猜到他会说类似的话，不过本身我们之间追求的最多也只是相互尊重而不是相互理解，我并不在意他会说什么，同样也不在意他的过去。萍水相逢的旅伴，确保行程顺利进行，这是我们关系的最好形容，仅此而已。

时钟转到晚上十点半，离我们约定好的时间还有一个半小时。我从衣柜上层翻出折叠整齐的卫衣，轻轻掸掉上面的灰尘。吊牌还没有剪，我也没有穿过这件衣服。这是三个月前我用从打工的便利店中偷来的钱去专卖店里买下的，easy r设计的衣服。衣服的价格我并非负担不起（虽然的确也会给我的生活造成一点负担），但我还是偷来了它。这是我和他交流的一种方式，虽然这个空间的饴村乱数意识不到这种存在，他甚至不会知道哪一件衣服购买的背后金钱来源不纯；他当然也不需要知道，没有哪条金钱流动是彻底干净纯洁的，而如果真的有这种事物存在，它才是这个世界上最肮脏的东西。那天是我第一次去专卖店，去那样繁华的地方。虽然我一次都没有去过，但我好像在梦里已经来过很多次涩谷。标志性的109，街头驻演的地下偶像，梦幻般的糖果气息，一切景象和梦中的饴村乱数逐渐重合，我也像罂粟一样被蛊惑，贪婪地吸收着周边世界的一切，直到在下一个十字路口遇见流出艳俗的肮脏粉色血液的恐龙。

恐龙庞大的身躯瘫在地上，鳞片直愣地戳入红绿灯，但是眼神却怨恨又哀伤，粉色的血液蔓延到我的脚下，蔓延到所有人的脚下，逐渐淹没整片街道，恐龙转头，悲痛愤怒的眼神直直刺入我的脑海，那眼神仿佛在大声嘶吼，利剑一般深深刺入我的脑部。我猛然过电一般颤抖，头脑发黑，失去任何方向跌跌撞撞向前跑，空气是断刃风是标枪我是被切割的不明意识体，整个身体被打乱重组无规则拼凑，然后被有意控制绊倒在熙熙攘攘的人行道上。生理眼泪下意识涌出，我撑着过载的身体努力坐起身，抬头看到面前的小小橱窗里挂着easy r的新装设计。这是我和这个世界的饴村乱数的相遇。

这天晚上我依旧在梦里遇见了饴村乱数。这个世界里他是一只在街边花坛晒太阳的猫。饴村乱数见到我起身打了个招呼，随即跳过来，虽然我在这个世界没有实体也依稀感受到他在蹭我，毛茸茸的肉垫踩在我的脚背上。喵，和我一起去做点有意思的事情吧！他绕着我转圈，看上去蹦蹦跳跳。好啊，不过，我今天遇到了我存在的世界的你，我盯着乱喵在空中晃动的尾巴，他是个服装设计师。服装设计师喵？听起来很有趣的样子，乱喵挠挠爪子，我没忍住，蹲下身去摸他的头，他露出很愉悦的被抚慰到的表情，眯起眼睛享受着。虽然现在做猫很快乐，但感觉做人类好有意思哦…其他世界的我是人类比较多嘛？乱喵问我，我点点头。乱喵蹭了蹭我的手掌心，安静了一会儿又继续发问，那，你是觉得做猫好还是觉得做人类好啊。我用几毫秒在脑海中过了下自己不值一提的人类生涯，但看到乱喵的眼神又不忍开口。我个人还是更喜欢做猫，挑了个委婉的说法，乱喵恢复了之前的笑脸，“这样呀~！那我们继续去玩吧！去做点有意思的事情！”他从我身上跳下来，蹦蹦跳跳地朝前跑。这时我才注意到他背上的花纹和我今天买回来的卫衣上的图案一模一样。

我在卫生间里换上这件卫衣，这是我第一次也是最后一次穿上这件衣服：当然这件衣服也不可能有别的用途，它是我和不同世界饴村乱数的灵魂连接点，是一次性使用的镇痛布洛芬。还有一个小时，我将要充满形式主义地走上祭坛达成对我来说终极意义的存在，除此之外没有任何需要携带的事物。推门而出的时候二阶堂也已经收拾好屋子，正在把锤子放进随身拎的包里。“出发吧！”他最后看了一眼这里，扭开门把手，“哥哥我已经准备好了。”

我们的目标十分明确，是停在小巷头的黑色桑塔纳。车主是朝九晚五的上班族，因为付不起租金而把车停在距离住处稍远一点的偏远巷子口。我和二阶堂合力花了两周来调查这点信息，因此现在作案起来十分顺手。顶着缓缓流淌的月光，他从包里掏出锤子扔给我，自己留下了另外一柄。我深吸一口气握紧木柄，偷偷侧身看二阶堂，他被月光雕刻成一半阴暗一半光明的怪物，像是站在天堂与地狱分界口却不被任何一方所接纳。他是被流放的存在，怪异和荒灵撕扯着他的肉体，灵魂游离在空中，是月光中飘荡的芦苇。究极的矛盾压缩在他的体内，他想毁灭的世界正是他自己本身。我听见他重重地吐气，告诉他自己或者告诉我，好，我准备好了！然后抡起锤子砸向车玻璃，车窗清脆地碎裂散破一地，二阶堂大笑一声，很快锤碎了另一块玻璃，然后拉着我翻进车内。我看见他的手撑在散乱的玻璃渣上流着血，我自己也是，但痛意好像没那么明显，我在一地碎裂的月光和玻璃中看见了我和他的人生，于是我也被他感染大笑起来。“我们走！”他高喊一声，一脚把油门踩到底。走！我摇头晃脑地跟着他瞎喊。我们开着偷来的桑塔纳一骑绝尘地飙向沿海高速公路，这也是已经写好的结局。

路程行驶到一半，我还没有看见一点海的影子，车内又很安静，二阶堂专心看着车，我从后视镜里看不出他的任何表情；车载音响也没有开，只有从两侧车窗疾声灌进来的风刺痛着割裂着被玻璃渣划过的伤口。不过血红已经逐渐黯沉，只是看上去还足够狰狞。一点微痛对我来说无足挂齿，但二阶堂的伤口似乎比我更多……他还在开车。我有点想问他是否要紧，但这个问题的答案毫无疑问。无论是否要紧，他肯定不会把伤痕展露在我面前。从我第一次见到他就知道他是这样的存在。

相遇纯粹属于偶然。我因为付不起租金被上个房东赶出来的一个普通的春夜，毫无方向地游荡在七零八落的街角巷子里，唯一担心的事情是春寒依旧料峭如果睡在街边冻死一点也不符合我想在冬天冻死的浪漫幻想。阴暗狭窄的巷子曲曲绕绕，灯光支持是偶尔居民楼顶头昏黄的楼灯，我路过一扇昏暗灯光的窗户下时突然被不知名的物体顶头砸中，然后黏腻腥臭的液体从我头顶蠕动般滑下来。我操控自己的右手去探索那个不明物体的切实身份，摸到橡胶的质感和更多黏腻的液体。我强忍住喉头涌上的呕吐的冲动，掐着自己的脖子顺着灯光所在处跌跌撞撞地爬上楼，途中和一位大腹便便的中年秃头男擦身而过——我掐着喉头的力度更紧了些，跌跌撞撞地冲到那扇门前，敲也没敲就猛地推开：“就是你往下乱丢这种垃圾——？！”躺在床上的男人被突然的破门而入吓得坐起，他赤裸的身体上留着青青紫紫各种印记，整个房间充斥着和我头顶腥臭液体一样的糜乱气味。那就是我第一次见到二阶堂大和，他是这片街区男人们口中地下头牌的援交男，刚刚离去的向窗外扔套的秃头就是他的常客之一。

那天后来他借了我浴室，我也顺势留在了那个房间，和他以合租室友的方式生活。那里既是他的租屋，也是他的工作地点。我则在白天在外晃悠寻找各种零工，每天晚上准时回来进入不同的有饴村乱数的梦境。我们谁也没有询问对方的过去的意图和想法，只是在某天突然达成共识：在送走最后一个顾客，再也没有明天之后，一起去跳海吧。

我们本就是如此相似的人。

黑色桑塔纳行驶到了海边，二阶堂一脚踩进油门冲破高速公路护栏，我们行驶到崎岖的山岩上，一路不可回头地开到悬崖边。车上的电子时钟滴答滴答马上就要走到十二点，今天是2月13日，再过一分钟则是2月14日，是我的生日，是饴村乱数的生日，也是二阶堂大和的生日。我把头探到驾驶位前，提前祝你生日快乐！我对二阶堂大和说。你也是，他笑笑，又把方向盘握紧了些。你也是，我在心里对每天晚上不同梦境里遇见的饴村乱数说，生日快乐。我正在做渺小的我能做的一切，希望你有机会可以快乐做人类。也希望如果还有机会以其他方式再遇见大和…我想，偶像就不错。不如下辈子我们就这么相遇吧。

“滴——”电子钟走到十二点整，时间跳转到2月14日，二阶堂一脚踩下油门，我们以无可救药地浪漫主义开着偷来的车从悬崖上一起坠入大海。


End file.
